Hanyou Troubles
by scrletfyre
Summary: Kagome has left the feudal era behind her crushed that Inuyasha has chosen Kikyo over her. In an attempt to move on with her life, Kagome starts a job at a local shrine only to find something that she never thought that she would see again. She finds a hanyou named Ichigo as he is far different than Inuyasha in more ways than one. Could this be the one who will mend Kagome's heart?
1. Inuyahsa's wish

**Author Notes:** This is a Bleach/Inuyasha crossover that I thought up as Ichigo will not be a Shinigami for this story but rather a wolf hanyou as he will still have some of his Shinigami powers along with some of Inuyasha's attacks. I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach and Inuyasha series and/or its characters. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!

**Key Guide: **"regular speech", 'thinking', _italic – attacks_, **bold – demon speech**

One- Inuyasha's wish

Finally Naruaku laid defeated as Inuyasha panted standing over the dead spider hanyou's body. Inuyasha moved slowly sheathing his Tetsusaiga as he turned towards Kagome who helded the completed Shikon Jewel in her hand. Sango was clutching her dead brother's body crying while rocking back and forth. Miroku clutched his hand that held the wind tunnel curse that Naraku had given to his family as it slowly closed.

"Is it finally over?" asked Shippo who had come out of hiding. Naraku's body began to dissolve as Inuyasha nodded his head yes.

"Not quite Shippo." replied Kagome as she walked up to Inuyasha handing him the Shikon Jewel. "You get to make a single wish Inuyasha. Once the Shikon Jewel grants it, it shall disappear once and for all." Kagome stated dropping the jewel into Inuyasha's clawed hands. For years and countless centuries all Inuyasha wanted was to be a full demon. At first when he was with Kikyou, they had planned to use the Shikon Jewel to make Inuyasha a human. That was before they were both betrayed by Naraku pitting the two lovers against each other. Now once again Kikyo laid dead because of Naraku. Even Kohaku was dead because of the spider hanyou. Inuyasha felt that he couldn't wish to become a full demon like his father and older brother Sesshomaru. He looked at Kagome as he knew that the girl from the 21st century liked him, maybe even loved him. But every time he looked at her, he was reminded of Kikyo. Inuyasha let out a long soft sigh as he closed his slitted honey gold eyes.

'I wish that those who were killed by Naraku could come back to life.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he thought about Kikyo and Kohaku. The Shikon Jewel pulsed in Inuyasha's hand as he opened his eyes to see the jewel glow brightly before shattering to dust. A soft moan arose from Kohaku's once dead body.

"Sango?" he asked weakly. Sango looked at her little brother shocked that he wasn't dead anymore. Sango turned her head to Inuyasha smiling.

"Thank you." she mouthed silently as she helped Kohaku back up to his feet.

The group left the grounds leaving behind the terrible memories of their battle against Naraku. Inuyasha was anxious to return back to Kaede's village. His wish had worked which meant Kikyo was back alive. Inuyasha ran at top speeds leaving everyone behind. With the wind tunnel gone, Miroku asked Sango for her hand in marriage. Sango of course excepted as she loved the perverted monk.

"So where are you going to do now?" Shippo asked Kagome.

"I am not certain Shippo. I don't think there is a reason for me to remain in this world." stated Kagome. Although she had hoped that Inuyasha would have asked her to become his mate. As they entered the village they found Kaede in tears as the older woman was shaking. "Kaede…. What's wrong?" asked Kagome. Kaede couldn't speak as she simply pointed towards the woods. "Shippo stay with her. I am going after Inuyasha. He possibly took off for the woods chasing down whatever frightened Kaede." stated Kagome. Shippo nodded his head as Kagome picked up a new bow and a set of arrows.

Kagome headed deep into the woods towards the God's tree where she first meet and laid eyes upon the hanyou Inuyasha. She could hear whispers of Inuyasha's voice along with another.

"Inuyahsa?" Kagome called out weakly. As Kagome approached the God's tree, she felt like her heart had stopped. Inuyasha held Kikyo in his arms kissing her aggressively. 'His wish was to bring back those who had died because of Naraku.' Kagome thought to herself.

"Inuyasha….." Kikyo moaned out as Inuyasha moved his head to the hollow of her neck.

"Kikyo… become my mate….." he growled huskily.

"Yes….. Inuyasha….. I love you… I have always loved you." Kikyo moaned as Inuyasha sank his fangs into the hollow of Kikyo's neck. Kagome felt her heart break into two as she dropped her weapons darting back into the woods towards the Bone Eater's Well. Tears ran down her face. Inuyasha had smelled Kagome's scent as he heard Kagome's weapons drop to the ground.

'Shit!' he growled in thought as he pulled away from Kikyo to chase the girl. But it was already far too late. Kagome had lept into the Bone Eater's Well activating it one last time as she left the feudal era without saying good bye to anyone. Kagome's heart had clearly been broken by Inuyasha.

"Leave her Inuyasha. She never belonged here in the first place. The two of you could never be together. She was my reincarnation as she had served her purpose." stated Kikyo. Inuyasha's dog ears dropped against his silver white hair.

"I know Kikyo. But I still feel bad. She loved me as much as you did. But she could never take your place." Inuyasha stated as he turned towards his mate.

Kagome lept through time as she found herself within the Bone Eater's Well within the 21st century.

"Stupid Inuyasha… I am so stupid….." she cried as her tears fell from her face down to the ground. Kagome sat there crying for a few seconds before she willed herself to climb out of the well. She closed the doors to the well as she went into her home which doubled as a shrine. Kagome didn't want to lay her eyes upon the well ever again as she certainly didn't want to ever see a certain silver haired hanyou ever again. Kagome entered her home as she was greeted by her little brother Sota, her mother, and her grandfather. Kagome collapsed into her mother's arms crying.

"Kagome… what's wrong?" asked her mother as she ran her fingers through Kagome's black locks.

"Inuyasha… he… chose Kikyo… brought her back… I thought that he….." Kagome stated breaking down into tears. Mrs. Higurashi held her daughter close to her allowing her to cry into her shoulders. Kagome felt heartbroken as she swore never again would she return to the feudal era, set her sights on the Bone Eater's Well, or see Inuyahsa ever again.

NEXT CHAPTER…

Meeting Ichigo


	2. meeting Ichigo

**Author Notes:** This is a Bleach/Inuyasha crossover that I thought up as Ichigo will not be a Shinigami for this story but rather a wolf hanyou as he will still have some of his Shinigami powers along with some of Inuyasha's attacks. I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach and Inuyasha series and/or its characters. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!

**Key Guide: **"regular speech", 'thinking', (translations/notes), _italic – attacks_, **bold – demon speech**

Two- meeting Ichigo

Two years have passed since Kagome had returned to her own era. Special seals now laid over the Bone Eater's Well and the storage house where the well was kept. Kagome moved on with her life not thinking about the feudal era and/or Inuyasha. Kagome wished that she could have said farewell to Sango, Kohaku, Miroku, Kaede, and Shippo. But there was no going back. The magic that once allowed her to leap dimensions through the Bone Eater's Well no longer worked. Kagome was now seventeen years old as she was attending her Junior year of High School. Kagome moved on with her life pushing on with her studies. Any and every boy who ever confessed their love to Kagome got turned down flat. Kagome's heart still hadn't healed from the heartbreak caused by Inuyasha. Kagome wanted to focus on other things even though in her heart she felt that she could never fall in love again. Kagome even started working as a priestess at a new shrine owned by Kisuke Urahara known as the Seireitei Shrine. According to Kisuke the shrine was built upon demon bones as it was believed to be all caused by a powerful being. Kagome paid no mind to the story as she was shown around the shrine as there was one area that laid forbidden to her known as the Sogyoku. Kagome of course obeyed Kisuke's orders. Kagome reported to work each day right after school as the shrine wasn't that far from her school.

"Good afternoon Mr. Urahara." Kagome stated after she had got changed into her priestess robes. Kisuke looked to be in his thirties as he was always wearing a large green and white striped beach hat, a pair of wooden clogs, and a green with white diamond shop keeper's cloak.

"Why hello Kagome… lovely day isn't it?" asked Kisuke as he held a fan in front of his face.

"Yes….. quite a lovely day." she replied setting off to work. At around the end of her shift, Kagome was asked to bring a few items over towards the Sogyoku area of the shrine. The one place where she wasn't allowed at. "But Mr. Urahara, you told me never to go near that area." stated Kagome.

"Did I now? Well I think that is safe now as that area was under construction as I didn't want you to get hurt before the construction was completed." replied Kisuke. Kagome sighed to herself softly as she took the items over towards the Sogyoku section of the shrine. She was instructed that there was a store house where the items were to be placed upon a shelf. Kagome nodded her head that she understood as she took the supplies heading over to the Sogyoku. When Kagome was gone Kisuke collapsed his fan before his face.

'I hope that I am right about this one. I could sense that she has great powers. She didn't even seem fazed by the story about this shrine.' Kisuke thought to himself.

Kagome headed into the Sogyoku as it did appear that work had just been recently done on it. The storage shed laid ahead of her. She let out a soft sigh as she juggled the items that she held in her arms. Suddenly it felt like the ground beneath her gave away as she fell into a deep ditch as the items she held came crashing down on top of her. Kagome let out a shriek in surprise when she fell as the items came crashing on top of her. Kagome dusted off the items and the dirt as she coughed lightly. When Kagome tried to rise to her feet as she found that she had sprained her right ankle.

"Just great….. Mr. Urahara?!" she called out hoping that Kisuke would hear her. Kagome sat in the hole hearing nothing as apparently Kisuke hadn't heard her yelling for help. 'I guess that I am going to be here for a while.' Kagome thought to herself as she looked around her. The cavern looked fairly deep as she squinted her eyes when she felt that she wasn't alone. Laying against the far wall looked to be a boy no older than eighteen years old. "Hello…. Are you trapped too?" she asked. The boy didn't reply nor did he even move. Kagome allowed her eyes to adjust to the lighting as she gasped in shock. Laying against the far wall was actually a hanyou with orange hair and a pair of orange dog ears. "Inuyahsa?" she asked shakily as she shook her head. 'Couldn't be….. Inuyahsa had silver hair not orange.' Kagome thought to herself. Kagome inched closer to the orange haired hanyou closely inspecting him. He appeared to be sleeping much in the same way that Inuyahsa was. The hanyou was wearing a tattered black kimono with a high collar as the jacket was ripped open exposing hard and clearly defined muscles. His orange hair was spikey up on top as it framed his face and was long enough that it ended at his waist. Two scars sat on each side of his cheek that looked like triangles. A large bushy tail laid within his lap. The hanyou looked so peaceful and quite handsome.

Kagome shook her head wildly refusing to be involved with another hanyou. Much like she did with Inuyasha, she wanted to stroke his dog ears. Kagome shook her head again refusing her temptations. Suddenly dark thick laughter arouse from the pit.

"**How sweet… the princess has found the sleeping hanyou that is supposed to be her knight."** hissed the voice.

"Mr. Urahara?" Kagome asked in fear.

"**Afraid not. So this is the princess who holds the Shikon Jewel within her."** hissed the voice. Kagome shuttered in fear. She could see a sword contained with the items that fell with her. She picked up the sword to arm herself against the voice. A white figure slithered into the light as it had a large hole in its chest as it looked to be wearing some kind of Halloween mask. Its upper half looked human while from the waist down looked like a snake. A long black tongue snaked out licking its lips as its golden eyes stared at Kagome. Kagome drew the rusty sword earning rich laughter from Acid Wire. She didn't know how she knew the name of this creature that stood before her. **"Do you honestly think that sword can protect you? Only the hanyou knows how to use its full power but as you can clearly see, Ichigo is still asleep. We can't have you wake him now can we?"** hissed Acid Wire as Kagome backed up against the sleeping hanyou. Acid Wire licked its lips as it moved to attack Kagome. Kagome held the rusty sword tight in her hand as her knuckles turned white as she thought that she could hear it pulsing as if the sword had a heartbeat. Kagome cringed closing her eyes waiting for the attack but instead she felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around the sword handle while the other wrapped around her waist.

"_Getsuga Tensho! (moon fang heaven piercer)"_ called out a husky masculine voice. Kagome opened her eyes to see the sword that she held had transformed as it looked like a huge cleaver as tan fur lined the base of the blade before the hilt of the sword. The hanyou demon Ichigo was now awake. Acid Wire hissed as he backed away from Kagome and Ichigo.

"**Damn you Ichigo… the princess who holds the Shikon Jewel is my prey!"** growled Acid Wire. Kagome looked up as Ichigo pushed her behind him as he was going to protect Kagome from the demon Acid Wire. His slitted golden brown eyes looked like they were glowing in the limited light as he took the sword fully into his hand slinging it over his shoulder.

NEXT CHAPTER…..

Protecting Kagome


	3. protecting Kagome

**Author Notes:** This is a Bleach/Inuyasha crossover that I thought up as Ichigo will not be a Shinigami for this story but rather a wolf hanyou as he will still have some of his Shinigami powers along with some of Inuyasha's attacks. I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach and Inuyasha series and/or its characters.

**Author Reviews: **to Joker2113: thanks so much for your comment. I have had this idea for a while and finally decided to put the story out there. To Guest: I will try to update as quickly as I can as I am working on three stories at a time. To TsukiyoTenshi: to answer some of your questions, the back story on what type of hanyou Ichigo is and how he is a hanyou will be revealed in this chapter. There is no soul society and/or hollows for this story. Although several of the hollows along with some of the Bleach characters will appear in this story as either demons, humans, and/or hanyou. Hope this answers your questions. To sugarcadet: to tell you the truth I have never watched all of the series within Inuyasha only the movies. So I am basing this story off of what I do know about the two series. To Exalted Demi-Soul: thanks for the comment. I haven't seen an idea quite like the one that I have as I have always seen Kagome as either an Arrancar, Shinigami, or human. Never Ichigo as a hanyou. I hope that you will continue to read this story. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!

**Key Guide: **"regular speech", 'thinking', (translations/notes), _italic – attacks_, **bold – demon speech**

Three- protecting Kagome

Ichigo growled darkly at Acid Wire as he could feel the familiar weight of Zangetsu in his hands.

"**My quarrel isn't with you wolf. Just hand over the Shikon Jewel Princess and I will leave you in peace." **hissed Acid Wire. Ichigo turned towards Kagome who was shaking in fear. Ichigo could sense the power of the Shikon Jewel within the young girl as well as the powers of a miko. Ichigo's body hovered in protection in front of Kagome. This young woman had managed to awaken Ichigo after he had been asleep for 240 years. Ichigo didn't realize that the year was no longer 1574 or that he was actually 440 years old. Zangetsu rested comfortably against his shoulders as the wolf hanyou was more agile and quicker than the snake demon.

"No… she is under my protection snake. Leave now before I strike you down." Ichigo growled as he turned his complete attention to the snake demon. Acid Wire threw his head back as thick dark laughter arose from the demon.

"**Pour hanyou….. You don't realize just how much the world has changed since you have been asleep. I am far stronger than some silly little wolf hanyou."** laughed Acid Wire.

"Care to test that theory?" Ichigo asked as his orange tail wagged lightly by his side while his orange ears where pressed back slightly. Every muscle in Ichigo's body was ready to move and where already moving. Of course the snake hadn't realized that Ichigo had already moved. The snake sprang to attack Ichigo only to find that the wolf hanyou had moved to his back. "You were saying?" Ichigo asked earning a snarl from the snake demon.

"**Damn you Ichigo!"** hissed the snake.

Energy pulsed all around Ichigo causing his golden brown eyes to glow even more. Zangetsu pulsed in his hands absorbing the wolf hanuou's energy.

"_Getsuga Tensho (moon fang heaven piercer)!"_ Ichigo growled low and deep as he swung Zangetsu. Blue and white energy lept off of his sword at the snake demon as the energy cut him up into ribbons. The snake was barely alive as it tried to slither back into the darkness. Ichigo had moved stopping the snake cold in its tracks as he brought Zangetsu down onto its head killing it instantly. Kagome shuttered in fear when she heard the sickening crunch. The snake now laid dead as Ichigo walked back over to where Kagome sat. "Are you all right Princess?" Ichigo asked as his chocolate brown eyes meet Kagome's smoky grey ones.

"Yes…. I am fine. I only hurt myself when I fell into this pit. But I don't understand… the Shikon Jewel was supposed to be destroyed ages ago." stated Kagome. Ichigo bent down picking up Zangetsu's sheath as he sheathed his sword. Kagome didn't appear shocked to see this large and massive sword fit into such a skinny sheath as Ichigo tucked the sword to his right side. Ichigo simply shook his head.

"No… it still remains." he replied as his claw left finger pointed towards Kagome's heart which was beating frantically as he lightly touched her chest. "It remains dormant here within you." he stated.

"Kagome… are you down there?" called out a voice from above the hole in the ceiling.

"Mr. Urahara!" Kagome called out in surprise. Kagome suddenly gasped and squeaked in shock when Ichigo picked her up bridal style in his arms. A light blush caressed Kagome's face as she has only done something like this once before with Inuyasha.

"Hold on tight Princess." Ichigo growled forcing Kagome to wrap her arms around his neck. Ichigo breathed in deep Kagome's scent as she smelled like apples and vanilla. Ichigo lept up easily out of the hole to see a strangely dressed man near the edge. Kisuke's eyes widened considerably when he saw the wolf hanyou. Ichigo refused to let Kagome down when he noticed that her ankle was swollen.

"After 240 years he has finally awoken….. the wolf hanyou, Ichigo." whispered Kisuke in shock. Kagome looked at Kisuke in complete shock as he opened his fan before his face.

"You know of him Mr. Urahara?!" Kagome questioned in shock. "Um… you can put me down now." Kagome stated as she lightly blushed again this time in abashment.

"No… your ankle is swollen badly. I will not place you down until we get it treated." Ichigo stated bluntly.

"Then follow me as I will treat her wounds. You weren't hurt were you Ichigo?" asked Kisuke.

"No… a snake demon tried to attack the Princess. I managed to kill it before it could harm her." replied Ichigo. This caused Kisuke to smile as he turned leading Ichigo back to the Seireitei Shrine.

"My name isn't Princess… it's Kagome Higurashi." Kagome stated as Ichigo followed Kisuke. Ichigo smiled gently.

"Ichigo… it is nice to meet you Kagome. Thank you for waking me up. It seems that I have been asleep for a very long time. What year is this any way?" asked the wolf hanyou.

"2014." answered Kagome. Ichigo sighed softly as he tried to piece together what had happened to him back in the year 1574. He remembered what Kisuke had said. That he had been asleep for 240 years.

'God I am actually 440 years old. I wonder what had happened. The last thing I can remember was defeating the demon Aizen in battle as the miko Orihime came over to treat my wounds.' Ichigo thought to himself. The question still remained in the back of his mind of how Kagome was able to wake him after being asleep for 240 years? What had happened after he had defeated the demon Aizen? How much has the world changed since he was asleep?

NEXT CHAPTER…..

Ichigo's past


	4. Ichigo's past

**Author Notes:** This is a Bleach/Inuyasha crossover that I thought up as Ichigo will not be a Shinigami for this story but rather a wolf hanyou as he will still have some of his Shinigami powers along with some of Inuyasha's attacks. I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach and Inuyasha series and/or its characters.

**Author Reviews: **to Joker2113: hey his name does mean "he who protects" and granted there is a logical explanation to why Ichigo is so protective over Kagome (which you will find out in this chapter). To Guest: thanks for the comment as I hope that you will continue reading this story. To Ryujin Zangetsu 17: the chapters are usually 5-6 pages (front & back) hand written before I type it up. Honestly Ichigo is nothing like Inuyasha as I wanted to do something no one else has done before with making Ichigo a hanyou. No…. there will be no Orihime bashing as I happen to like her as well. I will not use Aizen and Naraku since I had killed them off more times than I can count as I will use another villain either from the movies of either the Bleach or Inuyasha series, I haven't decided yet. To fallingHikari: thanks for the comment, I try hard to come up with story ideas that no one else thinks of and would appeal to everyone. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!

**Key Guide: **"regular speech", 'thinking', =flashbacks=, (translations/notes), _italic – attacks_, **bold – demon speech**

Four- Ichigo's past

Ichigo held Kagome tight against his muscular arms. He felt very protective over Kagome. Ichigo remembered the last time he had felt this way about anyone. The last time he felt protective over anyone was when he meet the keepers of this shrine before Kisuke. Of course that was 240 years ago. Growing up as a hanyou, not many humans and/or demons would accept a half demon. Ichigo came upon the shrine as he was trying to steal some food and clothing. Ichigo was caught by a young girl with bright orange hair that rivaled his own. Ichigo's ears pressed back against his head as he let out a low deep snarl.

=Flashback=

"Orihime…?" questioned an older voice. Sota, Orihime's older brother came over finding Orihime looking at Ichigo wide eyed. "A hanyou? There is something you don't see every day. It looks like he hasn't had anything descent to eat for several days. Orihime stay with him while I go inform the Ishida family." replied Sota. Orihime nodded her head as she watched her older brother take off. Orihime walked up towards Ichigo smiling softly as she held out an apple that she had hidden in her priestess robes towards Ichigo. Ichigo's mouth watered at the sight of the apple as he snatched it quickly out of Orihime's hands. Ichigo looked no older than possibly 10 years old but demons even half demons aged differently than humans. Orihime knew that he was possibly a lot older. Orihime sat next to Ichigo as he feverously at the apple.

"You pour thing." Orihime stated as she lightly stroked Ichigo's orange ears. His hair was actually soft fur. Tears came to Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes. Orihime wrapped her arms around Ichigo allowing him to cry on her shoulder.

=End Flashback=

Kisuke told Ichigo to place Kagome down onto the couch as he went to get an ice pack and a bandage for her swollen ankle. Ichigo sat next to Kagome as the girl avoided looking at him.

"Kagome?" asked Ichigo softly. Kagome looked up meeting his gaze. "Why do I feel that this isn't the first time you have seen a hanyou before? And how did you know that the Shikon Jewel had been destroyed?" asked Ichigo.

"I have been wondering that too." stated Kisuke as he elevated Kagome's ankle placing the ice pack on it. Kagome sighed softly.

"I have met a dog hanyou named Inuyasha after I had fallen through the Bone Eater's Well at my families shrine. I was dragged back to the past to the feudal era by a centipede demon who was also after the Shikon Jewel that I held within me." Kagome for the first time ever in a very long time talked about what happened to her back in the feudal era. Ichigo let out a low growl when Kagome talked about how Inuyasha treated her. "The Shikon Jewel was destroyed in Inuyasha's wish to bring back thost who died because of the demon Naraku. Inuyasha had brought Kikyo back and chose her as his mate. I thought that he had loved me. But it was all a lie. He always loved Kikyo." stated Kagome as she held back the tears. Ichigo's fangs and claws bit into his skin when Kagome spoke about her heartbreak caused by Inuyasha.

"Well that certainly does explain a lot." replied Kisuke as he pulled out an old worn book from his robes.

Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw the book.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ichigo asked as Kisuke simply smiled as he placed the book down onto the table.

"It is…. Orihime Inoue's personal journal. I am an ancestor from Orihime's line. Even though she was chosen to become a sacrifice for a demon. Orihime spoke very fondly of you. As she took up the task to protect your body while you were in a deep healing sleep after your battle with the demon Aizen." stated Kisuke.

"How did Orihime die?" asked Ichigo.

"Even though she was chosen to be a sacrifice to a demon, she wasn't killed by him. He actually fell in love with her and chose her as his mate. Orihime actually died of old age. This journal was passed down to her childerns and her grandchildren." answered Kisuke.

"But Mr. Uharara you completely look human. If Orihime and her demon lover had children, they would have been hanyou like Ichigo." stated Kagome.

"That is true Kagome but after many years the bloodline thinned out. Even though I am human, I still have demonic blood in my veins. Our family has kept watch over Ichigo for 240 years has he slept after defeating Aizen." stated Kisuke pushing the book over towards Kagome. "I know a lot about you Ichigo but however Kagome doesn't. Perhaps you can tell her about your past." Ichigo sighed softly.

"I was born as a wolf hanyou between the wolf demon Isshin and my human mother Misaki. My demon father was killed by the other wolf demons of his pack because he had a hanyou for a son. My mother and I wondered from place to place as often she would tell me to hide in the woods outside of human civilization while she went to get us food, water, and clothing. One day we were attack by a group of human bandits as she sacrificed her life to make sure that I was able to escape. I wondered about for ages until I came upon this shrine. It was owned by the Ishida family as Orihime worked as a miko and lived here with her older brother Sota."

=Flashback=

Orihime sat with Ichigo as the wolf hanyou who had passed out in her arms. The elder of the Ishida clan came with Sota as he had taken in Orihime and Sota when their parents left them alone. Much like Ichigo they had come to the temple looking for food and clothing.

"Grandfather, he is extremely weak. We must help him." Orihime spoke as she gently stroked Ichigo's ears. Ichigo's head laid in her lap. The elder Ishida approached Orhime smiling softly.

"Have no fear my child. This hanyou will be safe and allowed within our shrine." he stated as Orihime thanked him. Both the elder Ishida and Sota carried Ichigo inside to treat the wolf's wounds and to change his ratty clothing. The follow day Ichigo awoke finding himself within the shrine as both elders of the Ishida clan sat in the room. "Ah… you're finally awake." stated the elder of the two. Ichigo scrambled back away from the two snarling low and deep. "Relax, we aren't going to harm you. You are safe here. You are possibly starving." Ichigo slowly nodded his head as he relaxed within the presence of the two Ishida elders. "I am Soken Ishida. This is my son Ryuken Ishida. You are safe within the Seireitei Shrine."

"Ichigo. Who was the orange haired girl that helped me?" asked Ichigo.

"Orihime Inoue. It seems that you have nowhere to go Ichigo and no family to help you." Ryuken stated bluntly. Ichigo's ears dropped against his hair.

"They are both dead. If you don't want me here then I will leave." Ichigo stated in a low voice as he rose to his feet.

"Nonsense Ichigo. You're welcome to stay here. Besides we could use a strong demon, even if he is a half demon with some of the more heavy lifting." stated Soken as he looked at his son. Ryuken sighed softly.

"He could also possibly help with Uryu's training. Orihime has already taken a shine to him. I guess that it will be alright if he stays." replied Ryuken. Ichigo's ears perked up when he heard this. Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door as a young woman entered the room after opening the door. "Ichigo this is my wifre Kanae Katagiri. She will take you to get cleaned up and get some food in your system. She will also show you to a room where you will rest in and show you around the shrine." stated Ryuken. Ichigo nodded his head that he understood.

=End Flashback=

"The Ishida Family took care of me as I was extremely grateful to them. Orihime, Sota, and Uryu befriended me and treated me no differently than everyone else within the shrine. While staying at the Seireitei Shrine Kanae wove me a special garment made from a black Kitsune demon who had come to the shrine to die. The Kitsune had told me of a demon blacksmith who could forge weapons made out of demon fangs. I went to see this demon as he forged Zangetsu for me out of my own fang and my father's fang that my mother had given to me before she died. As he worked he told me of a tale of a half dog demon who had slayed the great spider hanyou who was trying to destroy or rule the world. I didn't realize that the story he was telling me of was about Inuyasha and Naraku. According to Tessai another demon was beginning to try to complete what Naraku had started." Ichigo stated.

"And that demon was Aizen." stated Kagome as Ichigo nodded his head yes.

"He came to the Seireitei Shrine looking for the miko who held the Shikon Jewel. I was 200 years old at the time even though my body looks 18 in human years. Aizen had killed Soken, Sota, and Kanae as I wouldn't stand by and watch him kill everyone in the shrine. So I battled him. In the end it took my greatest technique _Mugetsu (moonless sky)_ to kill the demon. I guess since I over used my powers and was injured, I must have went into a healing sleep." stated Ichigo.

"Both Orihime and Uryu decided while you were in your healing sleep, they would protect you just as you had protected them. I am an ancestor between someone of Orihime's bloodline as well as Uryu's bloodline. I am the very last of my ancestors when have been waiting for you to awaken. I must thank you Kagome Higurashi for waking Ichigo." stated Kisuke. Ichigo moved so fast as Zangetsu's blade rested against Kisuke's throat.

"**Did you know about the demons down there and what they might do to Kagome?"** growled Ichigo as his voice sounded different more threatening and demonic. Chills ran up and down Kagome's spine.

"If there was a chance that she had the power that I was sensing within her, I knew that somehow she may be the one to awaken you. If not the barriers that I have placed would have held the demons at bay and she would have never seen you. I had a fifty/fifty shot at best. Kagome where you able to draw Zangetsu from its sheath when you were attacked?" asked Kisuke. Kagome nodded her head yes.

"I did the same thing when Inuyasha was fighting his older brother Sesshomaru for the Tetsusaiga. Only when Inuyasha realized that he had to protect me from Sesshomaru, did the sword change." replied Kagome. Ichigo sheathed his sword growling something low and deep under his breath forcing a stunned look on Kisuke's face.

"Ouch… that hurt Ichigo." he stated as he took the ice pack off of Kagome's ankle wrapping it up in a bandage.

NEXT CHAPTER…

Kagome's soul searching


	5. Kagome's soul searching

**Author Notes:** This is a Bleach/Inuyasha crossover that I thought up as Ichigo will not be a Shinigami for this story but rather a wolf hanyou as he will still have some of his Shinigami powers along with some of Inuyasha's attacks. I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach and Inuyasha series and/or its characters.

**Author Reviews: **to Guest: thanks for the comment. To Joker2113: thanks for the correction. I know that I possibly messed up cause Kagome's brother is Sota and Orihime's brother is Sora as the two are very similar in sounding and spelling. I am glad that you approved of Ichigo's past as I wanted to keep some of the elements from the Bleach series the same but also offer up my own twist in it. To Phantress212012: thanks for the comment as I am working on trying to update as often as I can. To rspringb: thanks so much as it means the world to me to hear readers enjoying my story. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!

**Key Guide: **"regular speech", 'thinking', =flashbacks=, (translations/notes), _italic – attacks_, **bold – demon speech, **~journal log~

Five- Kagome's soul searching

After Kisuke had wrapped up Kagome's ankle, he had offered to drive the young girl home. Kagome took her time to absorb everything that she had learned from not only Kisuke but also Ichigo. Kagome was afraid to let anyone back into her life especially another hanyou. Kagome had to somewhat admit that she was attracted to Ichigo but she was afraid that he would break her heart just like Inuyasha did.

"Kagome… I will understand if you wish to quit your job here at the shrine." stated Kisuke. "Please think things over before you make your decision." Kagome simply nodded her head that she understood. Ichigo came up with his ears pinned back as he clutched Orihime's journal in his clawed hands. He bashfully handed Kagome the journal.

"Ichigo… I can't take this." she stated.

"Please Kagome…. I know that I can never truly replace **him.** I will always think of Orihime as a friend. I want to help you. Protect you from the other demons that will target you because of the Shikon Jewel you hold inside of you. I care deeply for you. I know that we have just meet and stuff as we hardly know each other but I want to be with you. These feelings are far stronger than I had for Orihime. I know that you are still wounded from what **he** had done but, I am not **him.** I am nothing like **him.**" Ichigo stated. Every time he referred to Inuyasha as him, you could hear the anger in his voice as he growled darkly. After speaking to Kagome he turned bolting away before his anger truly sat in. He didn't want Kagome to see the darker side to him. He wanted for Kagome to be happy. 'Kagome deserves to be happy. If I ever meet **him**, I will personally rip **him **apart for hurting and breaking Kagome's heart.' Ichigo growled darkly.

Kisuke drove Kagome home as she clutched Orihime's journal in her hands. Kagome said very little as she tried to piece together everything. A part of Kagome blushed as she ran over Ichigo's words. It seemed very genuine that Ichigo cared for Kagome much more than Inuyasha ever did. It spoke not only in his body language but also in his voice. Kagome felt the car come to a stop as she could see her family's shrine.

"Take a week off Kagome to give you time to think things over. Read over Orihime's journal as it may give you some insight into Ichigo." stated Kisuke.

"Thanks Kisuke. I will give this back to you once I have finished it. It rightfully belongs to you and Ichigo." Kagome stated before she left the vehicle to slowly walk up the steps to the shrine.

'I hope by the time that this week is over with, you decide to let Ichigo help you. You are going to need his help for whatever is coming after you in order to retrieve the Shikon Jewel that is within you. Possibly the only one who could protect you is Ichigo.' Kisuke thought to himself before driving off. Kagome walked up to the shrine before entering her home, she passed by the Bone Eaters Well that laid within the storage shed and the God's tree.

'I wonder if you are truly happy Inuyasha? I always knew that you cared deeply for Kikyou and loved her. But I thought that you cared for and loved me. Sometimes I wonder if it was all just a ruse. Where you just using me to get the Shikon Jewel back together?' Kagome thought to herself before she headed inside of the family shrine. Kagome didn't tell anyone about meeting a hanyou at Kisuke's shrine. She had told her family that she had sprained her ankle when she tripped trying to bring some supplied to the storage shed at the Seireitei Shrine. "Mr. Uharara gave me a week off to rest and recover."

"That's lovely Kagome. I am glad that Mr. Uharara took care of you and brought you home. It was very nice of him." stated Mrs. Higurashi.

"I hope that you did thank him Kagome." stated her grandfather.

"Of course grandpa." replied Kagome as she went towards her room to change out of her priestess robes.

Kagome was laying on her bead wearing a white spaghetti strap tee shirt and a pair of grey sweats. She had begun to read Orihime's journal which told of how she first meet and befriended Ichigo. Orihime could tell almost right away that something was bothering the hanyou and it wasn't the fact that he hadn't eaten for a while. She could sense Ichigo's loneliness. Hanyou's were very rare as not many existed as humans literally hated demons as they could never understand how any human would ever consort or even have a child with a demon. You could tell by the way Ichigo reacted towards being discovered by Orihime and her brother Sora. Orihime wanted to be there for Ichigo to help him recover from his loneliness.

~Journal Log~

Today while I was cleaning up around the shrine when I heard something strange. I turned to see an orange haired hanyou whose hair color rivaled my own. He was trying to take some food and clothing. He let out a low snarl as his dog like ears pinned back as his long tail twitched angrily. My older brother Sora called out for me when he caught up to me, his eyes widened when he saw what I saw. Sora told me to stay with the hanyou as he went to tell the Ishida family about it. Right away I could tell that something was bothering the hanyou. It wasn't because he was hungry or cold. I could feel his loneliness and sadness. I handed an apple that I had im my hands as he quickly snatched it away from me. I went to sit by his side as I began to stroke his soft orange ears. Suddenly without warning he began to cry. I held the hanyou close to me allowing him to cry on my shoulder.

~Journal Log~

I found out that the hanyou's name is Ichigo. His father was killed by his own kind, wolf demons when they discovered that Ichigo's father had mated with a human and bore a hanyou for a son. His human mother was killed by some bandits. The hanyou had no one and nowhere else to go. Grandfather Soken who really isn't my grandfather but he allows me and Sora to call him that took both Sora and I in when we had no family. Soken had done the same thing for Ichigo. I was told by Lady Kanae that Ichigo was going to help with the heavy labor and to train with Uryu. I could sense Lord Ryuken's reluctance in allowing Ichigo to stay at the shrine. I hoped that becoming Ichigo's friend I could get the wolf hanyou to open up and smile. But most of the time Ichigo sat alone when it came to lunch and dinner as he spoke very little. I have my work cut out for me.

Kagome continued to read over Orihime's journal reading about a girl she hardly know talk about Ichigo. According to Orihime, Ichigo began to slowly open up and smile softly but it wasn't a true smile. It was almost like Ichigo was afraid to let someone into his heart. He hardly got to know his father and his mother was taken away from him. He was afraid that it would happen again. That the people he cared for would be ripped away from him. Kagome fell asleep holding the journal as in her mind she replayed what happened between her and Inuyasha. Kagome dreamed wondering if things would have worked out between them if Inuyasha wished for something else. The only other wish Kagome could think of was either for Inuyasha to become either a full human and/or a full demon. If Inuyasha had asked Kagome to become his mate… would she have said yes? Kagome couldn't leave her family no matter what. Both Kagome and Ichigo were looking for the same things.

'Perhaps it is for the best. Ichigo doesn't seem as loud and brash as Inuyasha. He also seems to care deeply about me. But am I ready to open my heart? I know that I will not be able to keep the demons from not attacking me. They all desire the Shikon Jewel. But what about Ichigo? What is it that he truly desires?' Kagome thought to herself.

NEXT CHAPTER…..

Demons attack


	6. demons attack

**Author Notes:** This is a Bleach/Inuyasha crossover that I thought up as Ichigo will not be a Shinigami for this story but rather a wolf hanyou as he will still have some of his Shinigami powers and attacks along with some of Inuyasha's attacks. I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach and Inuyasha series and/or its characters.

**Author Reviews: **to rspringb: *smiles back*. To Joker2113: I am actually glad to hear people approve of this story as I thought it would be nice to get some perspective into not only Ichigo but also Orihime. To SweetLove: thanks for the comment. To illusion: thanks as I truly like hearing people enjoying my story. To 19Teardrop94: thanks so much for your input. I actually may take you up on your suggestion of Inuyasha appearing. I will try hard to make the chapters a little bit longer. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!

**Key Guide: **"regular speech", 'thinking', =flashbacks=, (translations/notes), _italic – attacks_, **bold – demon speech, **~journal log~

Six- demons attack

Kisuke retuned back to the Seireitei Shrine as he could see Ichigo pacing wildly as his form had changed. He looked far more demonic in nature. Ichigo was unlike other hanyou's. Instead of losing all of his powers during one night every month, his powers spiked transforming Ichigo. It was very similar to stories people here about when it comes to wolves howling at the full moon as wolves are to become more aggressive and wild during the nights of a full moon. During also times when Ichigo becomes enraged and angry, his demonic blood boils transforming the hanyou to look more demonic. Ichigo's once orange hair and tail had become snow white. His eyes had also changed as his corneas became black as ink as his irises became liquid gold. The two triangle marks on the right side of his face merged into a sideways capital Y right underneath his right eye on his cheek. The marks on the left side of his face vanished completely. Both his fangs and claws lengthened into razor sharp points.

"Ichigo?" Kisuke questioned as he held within his pocket a special talisman. Kisuke reached into his pocket fingering the talisman when he received a low deep snarl from Ichigo. This was the very first time that he had witnessed Ichigo's demonic blood take a very strong hold of him. The talisman was specially made for if and when Ichigo loses control. Slowly the demonic form of Ichigo reversed as he returned back to normal. A sheepish grin crossed Ichigo's face as he rubbed the back of his neck looking slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry Kisuke. I guess that I am more worried about Kagome then I even realized." stated Ichigo. Kisuke flashed Ichigo a brief smile before pulling his hand out of his pocket.

"You must truly care for Kagome even though you hardly know her." stated Kisuke.

"Tell me about Kagome. What is she like?" asked Ichigo. Kiskue pulled out a fan from his robes as he opened it up before his face.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up Ichigo. We don't know if Kagome will continue to work here or even if she will ever come back." stated Kisuke.

"I know that she will return. I have faith in her." replied Ichigo. This brought a smile to Kisuke's face not that Ichigo could see it as the older human told Ichigo what he knew about Kagome.

Meanwhile at the Shinto Shrine, Kagome went downstairs to have dinner with her family. Mrs. Higurashi, grandpa, and Sota all talked about their day and such. Kagome still hid the fact that after two years and still dealing with the heartache caused by Inuyasha, another hanyou has entered her life. Kagome had read some more of Orihime's journal learning much about the hanyou Ichigo. Even though she had just meet Ichigo, she felt as if she had known him all of her life.

'I wonder if this is what Inuyasha felt when it comes to Kikyo?' Kagome thought to herself.

"Kagome dear, are you all right?" questioned her mother.

"I am fine mom." Kagome stated as she picked at her dinner.

"Are you certain? You hardly at a thing." stated Mrs. Higuarshi. Kagome looked down at her plate as she pushed her plate to one side.

"I guess that I am not that hungry." replied Kagome before she got up to leave the table. The rest of the Higurashi family watched as Kagome left the room.

"Something is wrong. The last time we have seen her like this is when she returned from the feudal era after Inuyasha had broken her heart." Sota stated.

"You don't think that she is still hung up about what happened?" asked grandpa.

"No… I think it's something else that is going on and she feels that she can't talk to us about it." stated Mrs. Higurashi.

"What makes you say that mom?" asked Sota.

"Call it a mother's intuition." replied Mrs. Higurashi. Little did Mrs. Higurashi know how right she was.

Back at the Seireitei Shrine, Kisuke had finished telling Ichigo about Kagome. Ichigo could feel more attracted to Kagome than ever before. A terrible feeling began to creep over Ichigo. It was the same feeling that he had before down in the pit where he was sleeping. It felt to him that Kagome was in trouble. Ichigo scrambled out of the Seireitei Shrine with Zangetsu strapped to his side. Ichigo lept to the top of the tallest building in the shrine as he sniffed the air. A low deep snarl arose from his throat as he could feel Zangetsu shaking in its sheathe. His could smell demons. They were all converging onto one location.

'Kagome!' Ichigo thought to himself as he lept off the shrine running at full speeds for where he could sense an army of demons gathering. 'Please stay safe Kagome.' Ichigo thought to himself as he poured on the speed. His form shifted slightly to his true demonic form. There would be hell to pay if a demon had hurt Kagome in any way shape or form. 'Hang on Kagome, I am coming!'

Meanwhile, Kagome sat in her bedroom reading over some more of Orihime's Journal. She was shocked to learn that unlike other hanyou's Ichigo gained a power boost instead of losing his powers one night every month. Ichigo was far different than Inuyasha in more than one way. According to Orihime when Ichigo had learned about the Shikon Jewel and its power, Ichigo didn't want the power of the jewel.

"Why not Ichigo? You could become a full human or even a full demon." Orihime asked.

"Then I wouldn't be me anymore. I won't change no matter what. I am fine the way that I am." replied Ichigo. It was the same thing that Kagome used to tell Inuyasha. She was in complete shock when she read this. According to Orihime all Ichigo ever wanted to do was to protect those who he cared for. Suddenly there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"It's open." Kagome replied as she placed the book down onto her nightstand. The door opened to reveal her younger brother Sota. "Hey Sota….. What's up?" asked Kagome.

"I should be the one asking you that. Are you still hung up over Inuyasha?" Sota asked.

"What?! Hell no… for all I care he could rot to death!" Kagome yelled. In over the last two years she hardly thought about the hanyou who had broken her heart.

"So it's somebody new isn't it? You're afraid of letting someone into your heart again." stated Sota.

"Sota I can't believe that you are talking to me about this." Kagome stated in complete shock. Sota smiled as he joined his sister on her bed.

"I knew it! So who is he? What is he like?" asked Sota. The young Higurashi was beaming. He knew what this meant for his sister. Someone to help heal the wounds that Inuyasha caused. A very light blush crossed Kagome's face as her eyes fell to the journal that she had on her nightstand.

"I hardly know a thing about him. He is very protective over people and has suffered through a lot of things." replied Kagome being very vague with her answers. She had to admit that there was something about Ichigo that made her feel safe and loved. Completely different than what she felt when she was with Inuyasha.

"And his name?" asked Sota.

"Ichigo."

"He sounds like a good person Kagome. I hope that this one actually works out. I am glad that you finally found someone who could help heal your heart." Sota stated with a smile on his face. This caused Kagome to smile as well.

Both Kagome and Sota talked about various things. Suddenly the two teens saw something flash by Kagome's window.

"What was that?" asked Sota as he went over towards the window. A terrible feeling crept over Kagome as she couldn't help but to feel that something bad was going to happen.

"Sota back away from the window quickly." stated Kagome. Sota turned to his head to look at Kagome before a large blast cleared away her window. About five to ten demons swarmed into the room as Seto let out a loud piercing scream as he tried to scramble away from the demons. Kagome could feel this strange warmth flood through her heart and body as she began to glow.

"**Shikon Princess."** they hissed in unsion. Kagome moved yanking her little brother to safety as she frantically looked for a weapon to defend herself with.

"Sota…. Run! Get out of here!" Kagome yelled at her little brother. Kagome stood in front of Sota as she knew that the demons wanted her. Kagome watched as the attacking demons licked their lips as they all moved for Kagome. By now both grandpa and Mrs. Higurashi came to see what was going on.

"**More lambs to the slaughter. The Shikon Princess is ours for the taking." **the demons hissed collectively.

"_Hijinkessou (blades of blood)!"_ growled a rich husky voice as blood red energy blades ripped though some of the demons killing them. Ichigo landed before Kagome and her family as he growled darkly at the demons. Without batting an eye, Ichigo pulled Zangetsu out of its sheathe. Winds began to pulse around Zangetsu's blade. Ichigo's first priority was to get the demons away from Kagome and her family. _"Kaze no Kizu (wind scar)!"_ snapped Ichigo as he swung his large sword. The winds slammed into the demons blowing them out of the Higurashi home. The attacking demons growled low and deep at Ichigo as he once again stood between them and the one that they wanted.

"**Get out of our way hanyou. All we want is the Shikon Princess."** the demons hissed in unison.

"**I will not allow you to harm Kagome."** growled Ichigo darkly as black and red energy pulsed around him violently matching his mood. _**"Kuroi Getsuga (black moon fang)!"**_ snapped Ichigo as he swung his sword wildly as the energy that was pulsing around him channeled into the sword and unleashed out at the large army of attacking demons. The black and red energy bowled through the army destroying them all completely. Ichigo could hear somebody behind him as he turned around quickly with his grip tightening on Zangetsu's hilt. What he saw was a huge bulky creature that looked like a bush. A large white mask was hiding its face as a lure dangled from its head. It had the stench of death and decay on its body. Its claws were wrapped around Kagome who was glowing in an odd pink light.

"**Don't even think about it hanyou. I can easily kill this girl before you can attack."** spat the creature. Dark energy and rage burned within Ichigo.

"**Let Kagome go!"** Ichigo growled low and deep as his body began to take on a more demonic appearance. Kagome gasped when she saw this dramatic change within Ichigo. The creature threw his head back laughing.

"**You won't or can't do a thing while I hold your precious princess hostage. I will gain the ultimate power once I have the Shikon Jewel."** stated the creature as one of its claws inched dangerously close to Kagome's heart. Ichigo let out a very low and deep growl as he moved too quickly for the demon to even notice until it was much too late. Ichigo swung Zangetsu cutting the demons claws freeing Kagome from the creatures hold. His long and powerful tail moved Kagome behind him out of harm's way. Ichigo moved as the creatures lure trying to grab Kagome as he quickly cut it before it could reach her. The creature let out a loud piercing cry of pain while Zangetsu pulsed within Ichigo's hand.

"_**Getsuga Tensho (moon fang heaven piercer)!"**_ Ichigo snapped out as he swung Zangetsu unleashing the built up energy that was coursing through his veins. The violent energy unleashed like a rocket straight for the creature. The creature's thick coat protected him from Ichigo's blast when he turned his body slightly.

"**You are strong hanyou, I will admit that but you have no idea of who I am and what I am capable of."** stated the creature as he turned back towards Ichigo smiling.

"**I don't care who you are demon. Anyone who dares to attack Kagome or try to harm her in anyway will pay with their lives."** Ichigo growled. His demonic blood was boiling eating the hanyou alive. No one and I mean no one knew that Kagome didn't hold the Shikon Jewel with her. At one time she did but now, she was the jewel. All of the powers of the Shikon Jewel rested within her body. No one knew how or why this happened but, Ichigo didn't care as his duty was quite clear…. to protect the Shikon Princess. While within his deep healing sleep, he was visited by the spirit of Orihime within his dreams.

"Ichigo you must protect a girl who holds the power of the Shikon Jewel within her. You will know her the second that you lay your eyes on her. The demons will stop at nothing to claim the jewel. But to use its powers will mean that they will kill her. You are the only one who can protect her." stated Orihime.

"**I am Gran Fisher. And I will have the Shikon Princess. Her powers belong to me!"** roared out Gran Fisher. The beast ruffled his body shooting sharp needles at Kagome and Ichigo. Ichigo scooped Kagome up into his arms bridal style as he moved his body quickly to avoid the needles.

"**I will not allow you to hurt Kagome! **_**Kuroi Getsuga Tensho (black moon fang heaven piercer)!"**_ snapped out Ichigo as he managed to swing Zangetsu with only one hand. The large energy blast was at least ten times stronger than both the _Getsuga Tensho_ and _Kuroi Getsuga_. The energy hit Gran Fisher hard cutting him completely in half as Ichgio managed to place Kagome back down onto her feet. It was finally over as now the Higurashi family could see the hanyou as he was covered in the demons blood as he stood still protectively before Kagome.

"Ichigo?" Kagome asked in a weak and shaky voice. The hanyou turned towards Kagome.

"Kagome…." He replied before his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Ichigo fell backwards away from Kagome as his body returned back to its regular form. Kagome looked at her family as the glow from her body vanished as she had returned back to normal.

"I can explain!" she stated with a weak smile stretched across her face.

NEXT CHAPTER….

explinations


End file.
